Naruto Pokemon Cross Over
by Nagoshi Ashumari
Summary: What happends when all the Naruto charictures find themself with Pokemon? OC charictures, and just about any other Naruto charictures.
1. Chapter 1

_Authers Note: I have decided to use just the names of the Pokemon instead of describing them k... don't hate me for it... and none of them know what the Pokemon are k... just it makes it easier..._

_tihs story is a pleasure story for me and my friends if you don't like it or don't GET the charictues... don't hate me for it this story is for my friends. And I know how you all just LOVE my spelling so I had my good friend Caitlin (HakuandMe) to help me out... so I didn't spell check it she did..._

_Thanks to all my friends for being there for me and helping me out _

_Nagoshi is my charicture and Cho is HakuandMe's ... what else... not much just injoy, and it'll get a lot funnier later on trust me :)  
_

-----------

Tsunade woke up one morning like normal, the alarm clock was buzzing in her ear. She reached over and flicked it, it went flying back and smashed against the wall. She slowly stood up and streched just leaving it there. She had some loose fitting PJ's on but she looked as if she hadn't slept in day's. She just walked out tired and headed toward her office in her PJ's not planning to do anything but sleep all day.

A ninja was waiting for her outisde her office, she stood in front of him and waited for him to move. "Hokage Tsunde." he said bowing a little, he sounded nervous.

He handed her a paper. She just looked at it but didn't even reach out for it, "What is it?"

"It's an important clasified note." he said moving it towards her more.

"Clasified eh?" she just looked at it and took it from him, "Verry well." she said, she waved her hand like she was shoing a bug, "Now get out of my way." she growled still not in a good mood.

The ninja bowed again and dissapered in a puff of smoke. Tsunade walked in and shut the door behind her, she looked at the note and opened it and read it over, it was short and got to the point. But it sounded crazy to her, she just sat in her chair and looked at it, and read it over. 'What in the world...' she thought.

She moved some papers and started writing mission's down based off of the note she had gotten all ranked S and labled as high importance. She had about 20 or 30 done and she left them at the end of her desk and leand back and started to drift asleep.

Kakashi walked in a whiles later and saw Tsunade asleep, he was going to walk out but he saw what he came for the mission lists the hokage gave the first was labled S and he looked over the rest, all S ranked missions. He looked at the hokage with his uncovered eye, 'Hm...so has she finally lost it?' he thought camly, and walked out quietly and quickly.

----------- A Few Days Later In Konoha -----------

Nagoshi had woken up only a little bit ago, her short blood red hair was still a little messy but she didn't seem to care, and her sky blue eyes were focused on what she was doing. She and Sasuke where already in a clearing in the forest training. It went like always a kick or punch from one, was always blocked and followed by another kick or punch from the other, but it was going so fast you would get a headache by just watching.

Cho was just sitting with Naruto watching, but after a while she looked away and stopped watching them it hurt her eyes and she couldn't keep up anyways.

Naruto was watching intently, they were training but it looked like they were fighting, but none of the hit's landed. 'This is some intence Tijutsu.' he thought, 'Whatever that girl did she trained herself well.' he thoguht looking back from Nagoshi to Sasuke.

The fight seemed to go on for a while when Nagoshi sudenly went flying back. Sasuke stood still and looked at her just waiting.

She smiled a little and sat up, that was the second time that week Sasuke could beet Nagoshi in tijutsu "You're getting..." she stopped and breathed in deeply but she looked like it hurt, "a lot better." she continued holding her stumach where she was hit with a kick.

Sasuke just nodded a little and walked over to her, "You ok?" he asked but he really didn't sound to much like he cared, he knew Nagoshi could take much more then a kick and get up and still fight.

Nagoshi nodded a little and grabbed his hand even though he didn't offer any help and used it to help her stad up.

Naruto was still watching and he laughed a little all he saw was them holding hands even if it was just to help Nagoshi. He started to say something but Sasuke took his hand back and put it in his pocket and walked over to Naruto and Cho before he could say anything.

Cho had fallen asleep, she usually did when they were just training because she was usually never training with them so she just slept. Naruto shook her sholder and she woke up. "Hey Cho, did Kakashi or Jiraya give you any missions for us? I bet they did! Something cool and exiting, believe it!"

Cho seemed sleepy still, you could see it in her brown eyes. She was just quiet trying to fit what he said together, the only thing she really made out was him saying his famous line, 'believe it'.

"Well did they?"

Cho sat up and nodded a little, he asked her that every day. Like Nagoshi, she had short hair but her's was in a diffrent style, more well kept, and it was a dark brown color. She reached back to her pocket and took out a note, "He gave me this, I don't know what it is but he said to give it to you." she said.

Naruto took it and stood up "Alright!" he shouted, he opened it and started to read it, without asking or caring who gave it to her.

"Who's it from?" Nagoshi asked.

"Kakashi." he said giving it to her.

Nagoshi jsut nodded and took the note, 'Kakasi's smart, Jiraya's a perv.' she thought sorta glad Kakashi was the only ones to send Naruto and Sasuke missions. The note wasn't for her odviously, neither her or Cho have ever met either Kakashi or Jiraya yet she knew more about them then she wanted to. She just handed it to Sasuke without reading it.

He didn't seem so thrilled about it, he just read it over anyways.

The note was small for the size of paper it was on and it only had two sentances on it:

Naruto or Sasuke,

Meet me at the Academy today to receive a mission, it's very important. Oh, and bring Cho and Nagoshi with you if you can.

Kakashi

Sasuke just looked at it, "Come on, we have to go to the academy."

"Oh ok then bye." Cho said waving.

"All of us." he said just walking off down the rode.

Nagoshi just tilted her head a little, "All of us? Why would he give us a mission he's never even met us. How does he even know about us?" she asked.

Sasuke just shrugged, "He's probably looked at your whole profile since you two are always around us. And it says it's important. Let's just go and get it over with." he said, he started walking towards Konoha.

Nagoshi followed after him and Naruto ran after them, "Hey wait up!" Cho had to quickly run over to them because they were all so far away from her.

Sasuke got there first, he just looked around, Kakashi wasn't there 'He's late.' he thought. Naruto came behind him and just looked around the Academy, "Where is he?"

"I'm right here Naruto," Kakashi said from behind him, causing him to jump a few feet in the air. Naruto turned to face him, he had a book out like normal and was just reading it.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei what is this about?"

Kakashi looked down the road Nagoshi and Cho were just arriving, "I see you've brought you're friends." he said waving.

Naruto nodded, "Ya we did like you said now what's the mission!" he said clearly exited.

Kakashi put his book away, and sighed, "Very well Naruto come with me." he said walking into the academy.

Naruto just followed him exitedly and Sasuke just followed him with Nagoshi and Cho walking in after them.

Kakashi stopped in a room full of creates, each one had a diffrent colored creature inside of it, some resembled foxes, cats, dogs, bears, bugs, birds, and even fish in tanks.

Cho started to walk around, "What is this place?" she asked, she was smiling until she saw a Ladyba, her face went pale and she backed up into Naruto and just put her arms around him, "It's a bug... a b-big bug..." she said, he voice sounded horified.

Nagoshi just stared in awe at all of the animals and walked in and toward the crates just looking at the animals. She stopped at one that had a Houndour in it. She smiled and reached her hand to pet it, "Nagoshi carful some of them are a little..." he stopped the dog snapped at her but she took her hand out in time. "Snippy." he finished.

"So why'd you bring us in here?" Sasuke asked. He didn't seem the least bit amazed at all the creatures.

"It's the mission."

"What?"

Kakashi went to another crate and opened it and took out a sleeping Eevee.

Cho let go of Naruto seeing how cute it was, "Aw..."

Sasuke just stared at it as it started to wake up. "What's the mission to deliver these things to there owners?"

"Not quite." he said, he walked over to Naruto and handed to fox to him, "You have to take care of them."

Sasuke glarred at him, the last thing he needed was to babysit some thing. "For how long?"

"I don't know a few months." he said walking to another cage.

Cho ran over to him, "What one do I get to take care of?" she sounded exited now insted of afraid.

Kakashi handed her a Bedew. She squeeled and took it and hugged it, "It's so cute!"

Kakashi just walked past Nagoshi who had stuck her hand in a fish tank with a bunch of small Finneon in it, he looked at Sasuke, "You can't let them get hurt but other then that do whatever you want." he said mostly to him. He opened another box it had the same dog that bit Nagoshi, he handed it to Sasuke, "Lord Hokage things that you will get along with him." he said smiling, but under the mask you couldn't tell.

Sasuke just held it out far from him and just stared at it. "It's a dog. What's so special about it?"

"That's for you to find out." Kakashi said, he walked to another box, it was sealed mostly but he just opened it anyways, "You need to tell the hokage or me any changes that it may go threw." he said reaching in the box. "It's the main part of the mission." he said. He took out a Vulpix, and he handed it to Nagoshi.

Nagoshi pulled her hands out of the tank of fish, smiled and took it and just hugged it, "It's adorible." she looked over at the box it was in, "Why was it in there it's so cute."

"That ones a little... diffrent. But Tsunade said you could handle it." he said shrugging. He just started to walk out of the room.

Sasuke looked at him, "Wait is that all?"

"What else do you need ot know? Don't hurt it, don't kill it, and just tell me or Tsunade whatever changes happen." he said just taking out his book, "Nothing more you need now... now if you'll exuse me I have work to do." he said walking off reading the book.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: first of all it may get a little confusing... go with the flow and you'll get it_

_also like I said Nagoshi is my made up character... she's been living in Konoha for about 2 months now and basicly... is Sasuke's girlfriend... if you don't like... uh well don't read it... but... enjoy Neji Lee and Tenten are coming up_

Nagoshi looked at her Vulpix, she smiled and scratched its chin while she held it in her other arm, "Isn't she cute?"

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Sasuke asked looking his over while keeping it far from his face.

"What are you going to name yours Sasuke?" Cho asked before Nagoshi could say anything.

"It doesn't get a name." he said putting it down next to him. He looked around, some of the other creatures were waking up and making noises. He sighed a little, 'Annoying.' he thought. He started walking out after a few minutes "I'm going home."

Naruto was already starting to walk out, the little Eevee he had was on his shoulder, "Ya I'm leaving too." he said.

Cho smiled and started after him, "I don't think we're suppost to be in here anyways."

"One of the many reasons I'm leaving." he said starting to walk out.

Nagoshi looked at him, she put her Vulpix down and walked after him, her Vulpix ran after her and the Houndour just sat there watching them walk off.

Cho walked out holding the Budew and looked back, "Sasuke wait you forgot your dog!" she said, she started back to get it but it growled at her and she jumped back and ran after Naruto and grabbed his arm, "Uh... Good luck Sasuke." she said walking off with Naruto.

Sasuke stopped and looked back at the dog, "Come here." he said firmly to it.

It didn't move.

"Come here." he said again.

It still didn't move.

Sasuke started walking again, "If it's smart it'll come with me." he said.

It just sat there, Nagoshi walked over to it, she reached down and patted it's head, it snapped at her but she made sure it missed, she rubbed it's ear a little, "Come on little guy." It wagged its tail a few times but didn't move other then that. Nagoshi smiled a little and stood up, she looked at her Vulpix it was at her side just staring at the Houndour.

It was quiet for a while then the Houndour growled at Vulpix and walked past them and to Sasuke.

Nagoshi walked over to him, and took his hand, "See? It doesn't take much." she said smiling.

Sasuke looked at her, then at his Houndour that was walking next to him. He looked back at Nagoshi and half way smiled, "I guess not." he said.

--------Team Guy----------

Lee was walking beside Guy, he looked ahead, "Guy sensei where are you taking us?" he asked.

Tenten sighed, "He said it was a mission Lee stop asking the same stupid question."

Guy looked at Lee and put a hand on his shoulder, "Tenten's right Lee but you'll find out in good time." he said giving a thumbs up.

Neji wasn't even paying attention to them, his arms were crossed and he was looking around. Guy once again stopped him from his training to do something he found idiotic. He saw Sasuke walking out with Nagoshi, he looked interested once he saw them holding hands. He stepped forward a little, "Isn't that Sasuke?"

Lee looked at him, "Yes that is Sasuke."

"Who's that girl with him?" Tenten asked.

Lee nodded "That is Nagoshi."

"And who is that?"

"She is a ninja from the Sand Village. She has moved here recently."

Guy nodded as well, "Lee's right, she's a part of Kakashi's team now." he saw some animals walking with them a fox with 7 tails and a black dog. 'Hm… speaking of Kakashi it seems he has beaten us here.' he thought. 'Very well we must finish the mission first!'

Neji noticed the animals too. "What is following them?"

Lee laughed not trying to hide it "Silly Neji that is a fox!"

Neji shut his eyes and sighed, "I know that but it has seven tails."

"That's part of the mission." Guy said.

"Wait, you mean we get a 7 tailed fox?" Tenten asked.

"Not quiet." he said smiling, "It's a very important mission to watch over an animal chosen for you by the Hokage or me." he said walking into the academy and to the same room Kakashi took the others.

Lee looked around he made a solute with his hand before talking, "Guy sensei which animal is requested for me?"

Tenten walked in and sighed, "This is so pointless..."

"Pointless or not it is required by the Hokage." Neji said, "We must do it."

Guy walked to a brick box, he started opening it.

"Whatever is in there must be strong!" Lee exclaimed.

Guy smiled and his teeth shone, "Yes Lee this one is a fighter." he said, he took out a Tyroge and held it out.

"It's a purple human?" Tenten asked.

"Not quiet, this little guy may look like a human but his strength is beyond anything its size, that cage there is his 4th one it's been in ever since we got him. He's a handful." he said smiling at Lee, "Which is why I assigned him to you Lee."

Lee smiled, "Really?"

"No one else but you Lee can take care of him." he said smiling.

Lee nodded and took the Tyroge which didn't really seem to care, "I will take care of it sensei!" he shouted out.

"I know you will." he said and he walked to another box this one looked like it was made of lead. "What's in there?" Tenten asked.

"This one's some what special." he said taking out a pink creature. "It's a curious little one." he said showing her a Mew.

"Aw it's adorable." she said smiling. She reached out to get it, it looked up at her and tilted its head, "Mew?" it flew up and over her as she grabbed for it. Tenten froze. "Did it just..."

Neji seemed intrigued, "It's flying." he said.

Guy nodded, "Yes this one can fly."

"But sensei it has no wings." Lee pointed out.

The Mew flew over to Neji and looked at him, it grabbed his headband and took it, Neji just had bandages under his headband covering his forehead now. He looked angrier, but he kept his cool. "Give it back." he said to it.

Mew put it over its head and wore it like Neji was, "Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew." it said like it was laughing.

"Neji I think it likes you." Tenten said grabbing the Mew and holding it against herself so it couldn't fly off.

Neji reached out and grabbed his headband back and put it back on, "Great." he said.

"Well Neji you're the last one." he said, he walked to the back to a box a little Riolu was in it playing with cardboard. Guy picked it up and walked back to Neji.

Neji looked at the innocent looking Riolu holding it's cardboard. "That can't be mine." he said.

Guy handed it to him.

Neji glared at it, it looked at him and dropped its cardboard toy and threw its small arms in the air, "Riolu!" it said as if it was playing a game.

Neji shook his head and took it from him, "If it is destined." he said.

Guy smiled and stood in a weird pose one hand in the air, "Very good team!" he said and his hand came down as a thumb up.

"But we didn't do anything yet." Tenten said struggling to keep the Mew against her and not flying off.

"Hm... you might be right Tenten but with this wonderfully youthful creatures you have you shall be done with the mission in no time at all!" he said smiling his teeth shinning again.

"Go Guy sensei!" Lee shouted nearly dropping the Tyroge.

Guy started walking out, "Come on Lee let's get out of here." he said as he walked out.

Lee nodded, "Very well sensei!" he said and he ran out still holding his Tyroge the same as when Guy gave it to him.

'I can only imagine what that poor creature thinks of Lee.' Neji thought.

Tenten looked around other then Mew and Riolu she was alone with Neji. She smiled and walked over to him.

Riolu smiled at her and stopped reaching for Neji's shinny headband "Riolu." he said smiling. Tenten smiled back at it, "You know Neji you're lucky."

"Why because I got this?" he asked holding the Riolu out holding it by the scruff of its neck.

Tenten nodded, she held onto Mew tight as it tried flying out of her arms, "At least yours can't fly." she said.

Neji looked at his Riolu, "It is weak, anything is better then it." he said.

Tenten looked at him shocked, "Neji how can you say that. Look at him, he's adorable."

"Adorable isn't important to me." he said and he dropped the Riolu, it landed on its feet, "Although perhaps it isn't totally useless." he said, he started walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"To train, just because I have this thing doesn't mean I have to stop everything." he said looking back at her.

Tenten was quiet for a while, "Well... ok fine." she said.

Neji nodded he looked at his Riolu it had picked up the piece of cardboard it had dropped, 'At least it can keep itself occupied.' he thought. "Good bye." he said and left.

Riolu stood where he was playing with the cardboard. Tenten looked at it, "You know you're really a cutie." she said to it.

The Riolu looked at her, "Riolu." it said smiling again.

She sighed "Poor thing Neji's going to be really hard on you." she said she bent down and let go of the struggling Mew to pat it on its head. Riolu smiled and hugged her leg. "You're just like a little kid." she said smiling. She looked over at the door, she couldn't see Neji, she looked back at the Riolu, "Go on, go find Neji."

Riolu let go of her and stepped back, "Riolu?"

"Go on Neji could use a friend. Do me a favor and take good care of him ok?"

Riolu tilted its head but started out anyways. Neji was at the doorway waiting, 'Why would she require...' he looked at the Riolu, 'That to take care of me.' he thought. He started walking. "Come."

Riolu ran over to him and grabbed his hand with its tiny one requiring it to be on its tipy toes. "Riolu." it sang.

Neji looked at it, and kept walking. 'Worthless little thing.' he thought and walked out of the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

_---In the Akatsuki Base---_

**_"DEIDARA SEMPI!!!"_**

Deidara sighed at the sound of his partner, Tobi's voice. "What is it?"

"Isn't this great! Master Pein has trusted us enough with..."

"Tobi he's not our master."

"Brand new creatures he has found." he continued anyway.

Deidara slumped back into the chair he was in. Kisame starred at him and Tobi from across the table, "Hey Itachi- Senpi." he said mocking Tobi.

Itachi had his hands over his aching head, Tobi was to annoying to be in the Akatsuki, but somehow he was powerful enough to get in. He just looked over at Kisame without moving his head "If you start with that I'll kill you." he said his voice sounded extremely polite.

Kisame shut his mouth and was quiet for a while. "Uh... what do you think the creatures will look like." he said in his normal tone.

"I don't care. As long as they don't get in the way." he said keeping the same tone.

Kisame nodded in agreement, "Once again you're right." he said, he looked around the table everyone was there except the leader and his partner, that blue haired woman none of them saw much of. 'If we get some creature that stops us from getting our demons this will be just a waist of our time.' he thought, 'Hopefully whatever he has in mind will only make it easier to get what we need.' he thought. He as well as everyone else looked over at the door when the leader, Pein, came in and sat down, a rather massive orange wolf like tiger walked in with him.

Deidara stood up and pointed at it, "**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?!?!?!**"

Pein merely looked at him, "Arcanine!" the Arcanine barked at him and Deidara sat down instantly staring at the giant dog.

"Now that we're all quiet." the leader said calmly. "You shall receive what you have been told about."

"You mean we get our creatures?" Zetsu asked.

He simply nodded.

"Well who get's wh..." Kisame started but he was cut off.

"Come here." he said motioning for Kisame to come.

Kisame stood up and walked over to him avoiding the Arcanine, "Yes leader?"

He looked over at him and reached in his jacket and pulled something out.

Kisame looked at it, it looked like a blue ball with a shark fin, suddenly it yawned showing sharp, shark like teeth.

He handed the Gible to him, "This is yours." he said calmly.

Kisame took the shark like thing and held it, it was light but heavy for the size it was, he didn't say anything about its weight though, "But it's so small."

"Go sit down." he ordered.

Kisame bowed slightly and walked back to Itachi and sat next to him.

"As you see these creatures are different among normal ones around here." he said calmly, "So take care of it and make sure it doesn't die. Other then that, I don't care what you do with or to it just make sure it becomes strong. "

"What if we are incapable of making it strong?" Itachi asked keeping the same calm tone of voice.

"If you can train yourself you can train the things I give you."

Itachi nodded, "Tell me, witch creature am I assigned to."

Pein stood up and walked back into the room he came back with another creature, he handed the Cindiquil to him.

Itachi looked at the thing and put it on the table in front of him. The Cyndiquil sat up and looked at him, "Quil?"

Itachi studied it and picked it up and stood up, "I shall teach it well." he said calmly, he bowed then he walked out of the room.

Kisame looked at him walk off, he picked up his blue ball and walked after him, "Hey wait up!" The Gible started struggling once Kisame picked it up, "Gible, Gible!" it complained as Kisame left as well.

This went on. Each member getting a different creature. Zetsu bowed as a Carnivine entered the room, it floated over to him. "Thank you leader." he said and he to left.

Tobi smiled but you couldn't tell, "Leader what do Deidara-sempi and I get?"

Pein looked over at him, "You Tobi get something so fast only you can keep up with it." he said calmly. A giant red dragonfly flown in and over to Tobi. Tobi looked at it as the Yanma darted quickly from one place to another while staying in the same basic place looking at Tobi.

Tobi smiled more still unnoticeable and followed the movements the Yanma made by darting his head in whatever direction it went. The same time the Yanma moved Tobi moved.

Deidara sighed, "Ok now what am I going to be stuck with, hm?"

"Come here." he said.

Deidara stood and walked over to him, the Arcanine barked at him and he jumped back. "I'd rather stay here."

Pein looked at him, Deidara was staring at the Arcanine. "Deidara you can't say you are afraid of my animal can you?"

Deidara was quiets way over to him, the Arcanine just staring at him. "V-very well." he said.

Pien handed him a rather large egg about the size of his head. "Here."

Deidara stared at it, "It's an egg."

"Not quite." he said, he tapped it and the top opened into a head, "Togepi!" it cried.

Deidara was quiet, 'It's worse then an egg it's a baby.' he thought. "I can't care for this."

"Yes you can Deidara sempi." Tobi said, he stopped copying his Yanma and stood up, "My creature and I shall help you care for it!"

"Tobi I don't WANT..."

"Very well, I assign it to both of you." Pein said without letting Deidara finish.

Deidara nearly dropped the Togepi, "What?"

"You herd me." he said standing up, "Now go and train it." he said looking at the Togepi, "You have a while's to go Deidara." he said walking out.

Tobi smiled, "Deidara sempi isn't this great!?!"

"Tobi the only thing worse then having this thing is having to train it with you!" he yelled then he stormed out with the Togepi.

Tobi looked at his Yanma, "Come on." he said holding out his arm, the Yanma landed on him and just stared at him with its huge eyes, "Yanma." Tobi started walking out, "Deidara-sempi is a little upset now, but he's normally a lot calmer." he said smiling still not visible under his mask, and he walked out after Deidara.

_---Somewhere in Konoha---_

Sasuke and Nagoshi were in the park under a tree. Nagoshi was relaxed and had her head on his shoulder, and he had an arm around her. He looked at the Houndour and the Vulpix run around. 'This was a good idea letting them run around like that, now we don't have to do anything.' he thought.

The Vulpix kept chasing the Houndour and the Houndour would jump back at pounce on it growling then run again, but the Vulpix just seemed like it was having fun. "Do you think she'll get hurt?" Nagoshi asked sorta randomly. "Houndour looks like he wants to fight not play."

Sasuke shrugged a little, "Maybe." he looked at the Houndour and sighed a little, he still didn't have a name for it, "Hey mutt!" he shouted.

The Houndour looked up at him when he shouted and stopped running, the Vulpix plowed into it and they both fell. Vulpix looked up at Sasuke and started running at him, she looked like she was smiling. The Houndour got up and chased after it.

Sasuke looked at her, and she ran into him and jumped on his lap and the Houndour jumped at the Vulpix who moved off his lap in time and the Houndour landed on him digging its nails into his legs. He quickly pushed it off and grabbed his leg witch was bleeding now.

Nagoshi sat up and looked at him, "Sasuke are you ok?"

'Stupid dog, its claws are like mini kunai.' he thought grabbing his leg. He didn't say anything thought.

Nagoshi moved his hands off his leg carefully and gently put her hand there, "It's ok." she said and her fingers glowed a little and chakra stings formed and healed the cuts, but it tired her just healing the small cuts.

Sasuke calmed himself down and both the Vulpix and the Houndour were staring at him quiet and not chasing each other. He looked at her, "Thanks..." he said quietly.

Nagoshi gave him a hug the Vulpix got caught in the middle, "Any time."

Sasuke smiled slightly and hugged her back, he was going to say something but the Vulpix started struggling. "Vul!" he sighed and let go of her and the Vulpix squirmed out and sat in front of them staring.

Sasuke looked at it and at his Houndour, "Nagoshi whatever you did it calmed them down." he said.

"Hm? All I did was heal you. With my chakra."

"Maybe it's chakra." he said looking the Vulpix who seemed to lose all her energy.

Nagoshi held a hand out, "Come here." she said smiling, the Vulpix walked up to her and sniffed her hand and nuzzled into it, "Vul!" it said happily.

Nagoshi smiled more, "I never thought that was possible."

"Well I guess it is, at least with these two, witch is enough." he said.

The Vulpix walked over to Nagoshi and lay on her lap and fell asleep, the Houndour just fell asleep were it was. "Although they might just be tired." Nagoshi said patting Vulpix on the head. "We could be here for a while." she said petting her Vulpix.

Sasuke moved an arm around her again, "That's fine with me." he said calmly.

Nagoshi rested her head on his shoulder again, "Ya me too."

Naruto laughed from where he was, he had his Eevee at his side. He was watching them just laughing, he had something to bother Sasuke about and it was fun, him and his girlfriend. He laughed and looked at his Eevee, "See _that's_ funny." he said smiling. He turned around and came face to face with a blushing Hinata.

Naruto waved, "Oh hey Hinata."

Hinata nodded in response, "N-Naruto -cun you s-s-shouldn't be watching S-Sasuke and N-Nagoshi like that." she said timidly.

Naruto looked at her, "Hm why not?"

"I-it's very rude." she said quietly. She had an Eevee as well except hers was in her jacket hood. Naruto looked at it and reached for it, Hinata stumbled back, "N-Naruto you have the same animal as me." she said looking at his Eevee.

"Uh yes I guess I do." he said smiling, he picked his up.

Hinata stepped back, "Well I uh..."

Cho acme running up to Naruto she grabbed his arm, "Naruto!"

Hinata looked at her, "W-who's that?"

Naruto smiled, "This? This is Cho." he said smiling.

Cho nodded she held a hand out "Nice to meet you." she said smiling.

Hinata shook her hand and nodded.

"My animal, it... it's changed come look!" she said exited. She grabbed his hand.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was staring at their hands, "Sorry Hinata, I gotta go is that ok?"

She nodded very slowly.

Naruto smiled and looked at Cho, "Alright let's go!" he said he put his Eevee down who gladly ran along with them.

Hinata stumbled back into Shino and his Scyther they both were quietly, silently standing there. "Hinata..."

Hinata turned to face him, "H-he has a...a..."

Shino nodded slowly, "I came to tell you... but you have already figured it out. I'm sorry I could not inform you sooner." he said then he started walking off without another word, the Scyther following him.

Hinata stood quietly, but suddenly ran off, toward her house, 'N-Naruto -cun...'

Hinata barged in her house, Neji was sitting on the floor with the Riolu messing with his hair, he was trying to teach it one simple word, "Leave." he said to it, he looked up at Hinata, she was crying "Hinata?"

She bowed, "I'm sorry Neji I did not mean to disturb." she said then she walked to her room and fell on the bed.

Neji looked at his Riolu and sighed, "She must face facts." he said. "Now leave me alone."

"Riolu!" it shouted smiling and it hugged him.

Neji shut his eyes and pushed it away, "Leave."

Riolu clearly miss understood the word and held him tighter, "Riolu!"

Neji sighed slightly and pushed it away, it stood there staring at him. "Leave." he said again.

The Riolu hugged him again, he sighed and sat there quietly, 'How can I focus with this thing...' he thought. . .


End file.
